


Laptop, laptop

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of Soldier, Soldier





	Laptop, laptop

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of Soldier, Soldier

Laptop, laptop, won't you work for me  
With your keyboard, screen and pad  
Oh no young man I will not work for you  
For my plug's American  
So off he went, to the shop cross the way  
Where he bought an adapter  
So the power would flow again  
And he turned the laptop on

Laptop, laptop, won't you work for me  
With your keyboard, screen and pad  
Oh no young man I will not work for you  
For I've too much dust in my fan  
So off he went, to the shop cross the way  
Where he bought bottled air  
For to blow that dust away  
And he turned the laptop on

Laptop, laptop, won't you work for me  
With your keyboard, screen and pad  
Oh no young man I will not work for you  
For you have no Mouse in your hand  
So off he went, to the shop cross the way  
Where he bought him a mouse  
(Which they swore was plug and play)  
And he turned the laptop on

Laptop, laptop, won't you work for me  
With your keyboard, screen and pad  
Oh no young man I will not work for you  
For I've insufficient RAM  
So off he went, to the shop cross the way  
Where he bought memory  
Which he hoped was the right shape  
And he turned the laptop on

Laptop, laptop, won't you work for me  
With your keyboard, screen and pad  
Oh no young man I'll never work again  
For last night my hard drive failed


End file.
